<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art dump by Morphfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918425">Art dump</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang'>Morphfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, M/M, lots of AUs, occasional headcanons, what is consistency, will be updated randomly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random art pieces that will be updated sporadically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tarasque Manticores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are two separate things you should know about this:<br/>1) All art was made using a phone so don't expect masterpieces. The notes underneath will be about the picture. I highly doubt anyone will repost these but still, please don't.<br/>2) Every once and awhile I'll add a page of five little headcanons I have for Ichigo and Shinji. These pages won't have art and will be labeled as "HC" so you can skip them if you wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tarasque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tarasque: Fuck shading but have a picture of Azrafel and Ichigo hanging out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Carbuncle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Avery always carries around the dolls their dad made no matter where they are. It helps them feel safe.</p><p> </p><p>(The first six chapters are going to be art from my fics for the Shinichi2020 event. If you don't what to view anything from those, just wait for the seventh chapter.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kigurumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ichigo and Shinji in kigurumis of their daemons, though it looks like someone's causing problems.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The King and Queen of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie. This was just an excuse to draw Shinji in thigh-high stockings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you're the King of Hell you don't need to follow the basics of biology to have a kid, at least that's what Ichigo says. Thankfully Noodle keeps a good eye on their kid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Harpy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've only seen Shinji as either a catboy or a foxboy, so I'm adding a third option. Birdboy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A common occurrence in the Visored's warehouse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dragon Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tensa, Zangetsu, and Shiro as baby wyverns and Ichigo is their proud father</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Birthday to this blonde bitch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mermay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siren Ichigo and Merman Shinji.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. LSoH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just like the original musical except there's no human version of Ichigo and the killer plant just becomes gay instead of evil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Vine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was writing a rough draft when this popped into my head and just refused to leave. Based off the spongebob umbrella vine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. King Cobra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ichigo accidentally saves a rabbit(Shinji) from being eaten by another snake and now the bastard just won't leave him alone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First draft of a design for dragon Ichigo. The eyes and eye markings will be changed in the final version. I wanted to give him a feathered serpent look, with long limbs and huge wings. Might be used in a fic later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Shinji is a sub who occasionally tops. Heavy masochist and overall kinky bastard.</span></li>
<li><span>Ichigo is a dom. No real kink besides making his partner squirm and moan.</span></li>
<li><span>Sex can go on for hours thanks to hollow stamina.</span></li>
<li><span>Ichigo is the king of aftercare. Loves just pampering and giving full body massages afterwards.</span></li>
<li><span>Shinji's skin is really sensitive but his biggest soft spots are his stomach, thighs, and neck. Ichigo's soft spots are his jawline and nape.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Education/Jobs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Ichigo has a major in English and Biology as well as a minor in Pre-Vet.</span></li>
<li><span>Ichigo volunteers at the shelter.</span></li>
<li><span>Ichigo knows Japanese, English, and Japanese Sign Language as well as some basic German and Spanish. Shinji knows Japanese, French, English, and basic Spanish.</span></li>
<li><span>Ichigo used to work as a librarian but quit after a few years. He currently works as a nurse and is a freelance writer.</span></li>
<li><span>Shinji worked as a bartender during the exile.</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clothes/Accessories</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Shinji owns a pair of light-up velcro strap heelies, light-up shutter-shades, and a black hoodie with the words 'be gay do crime' on it. He calls this his "cool kid uniform," Ichigo calls it "stupid."</li>
<li>Shinji has a navel piercing.</li>
<li>Shinji owns ahegao pants, hat, hoodie, and shoes.</li>
<li>Shinji steals Ichigo's clothes.</li>
<li>Ichigo owns several corsets and vests just to make others blue screen. Shinji himself walked straight into a pole the first time he saw Ichigo in a corset.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Crossboss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crossdress and jump on tables to establish dominance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Noodle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The problem with being assigned to a clingy snake alien is that it doesn't listen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. edits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bunch of dumb edits/memes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ahegao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These are cursed images.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pokémon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Champion!Ichigo dealing with his Team Rocket boyfriend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Birthberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>art for Cyber Celebration.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Naga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes when you look for new species you accidentally find a new boyfriend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. edits 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Mothman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Broke: Aizen's transformation represents the butterfly effect.<br/>Woke: Aizen is Mothman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sakanade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/HwC8GcTz45zAeHqWA">Better Quality</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lion's body, a humanoid face, wings, Sakanade is just a classic sphinx. Except, she's not. Her body is actually made of extremely dense gas which allows her to disappear and reappear as she pleases, like a cheshire cat. She also has gauges.<br/>Shinji's inner world is a desert full of pink sand with an oasis in the middle, surrounded by nakeshiko flowers. Since the world's inverted the sky is made of water and the water is made of the sky. If you plunge into the lake you wake up in a sarcophagus in an Egyptian throne room. Behind the casket is a throne, to the left is an M.C. Esher styled room filled with memories, to the right is a greyscale version of the throne room where his hollow lives.<br/>The passageway straight ahead leads to the four trails Sakanade made to test Shinji to see if he was worthy of her shikai. Each is a puzzle room, which ends with a door that can only be opened if you answer the riddle engraved on it correctly. If you fail you get sent back to the beginning and everything resets, the puzzles and the riddles change so they can't be memorized. At the end of the last room there is a circular room where Sakanade waits. The last trial was the hardest because it required Hirako, the person who keeps everything to himself, to open up and tell the truth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Goretober 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drawkill.tumblr.com/post/178061910802/whos-ready-for-some-goretober-i-have-here-a">Prompt List</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Goretober! I have several sketches I need to finish but instead I decided to do this. At least half of these will be in greyscale but there will be fully colored pieces. I don't usually draw gore so this should be good practice. Day 4 is Shinji from my Cyberpunk AU. Long story short, Aizen burned off half his face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Goretober 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Goretober 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally day 15 was going to be hollowfied Ichigo but I thought it was too basic, so I went with Wendigo!Ichigo instead. Hollows are just wendigos with lasers anyway so why not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Goretober 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, an idiot: Shutara has a cool design, she'll be fun to draw!<br/> Me, starting her headpiece: oh no.<br/>Day 25 and 26 were the hardest prompts to make Bleach related.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Goretober 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And thus ends Goretober.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Edits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>                             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Sketch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everything I draw is sketched on paper first. Here are some doodles which will never get lineart/colored.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sketch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comics in order:<br/>-How Crewmate!Shinji found out Aizen and Ichigo were impostors.<br/>-Ichigo accidentally kidnaps a guard from one of the lower noble family instead of the princess, a man who isn't as scared as him as the other humans, but makes it work anyways.<br/>-Subject 015, a.k.a Ichigo, is one of the most violent specimens in the Seireitei laboratory, killing every human that entered its enclosure. It wasn't until incident 174-b that they warmed up to a human. Currently, the only person allowed to enter Ichigo's enclosure is Dr. Hirako.<br/>-Shinji quickly became obsessed with Ichigo after he saved him, going so far as to trick and kill other rabbits just to be close to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Though Shinji might look dangerous, he's actually just a jumping spider. Ichigo, on the other hand, is a Tarantula. While docile and non venomous to humans, she can still very easily kill other arachnids.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Krampus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://photos.app.goo.gl/BTMMwHjfFdpHzrkF9">Gallery</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone help him.</p><p>   Also new year new me time to draw porn.<br/>(The link is for the gallery that everything is originally posted on, if you want to see a better quality version of any photo or meme on this work (past, present, or future) I suggest you save the link, as this is the only time I'm going to post it.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The original three most powerful gods were Yamamoto, God of Fire and Death, Aizen, God of Illusions and Change, and Yhwach, God of Witchcraft and Purity. Then a new, more powerful god by the name of Ichigo, God of Justice and Protection, was born. Aizen fawned over the child but Yamamoto and Ywach cursed it out of jealousy and fear. Ichigo's new beastial form gave him power of wildlife and beasts. Taking pity on him, Aizen created a forest of Illusions to protect him from the judgeful eyes of others. All goes well until one day Shinji, son of Aizen and Kisuke(God of Science and Invention) and God of Fertility and Inversion, is injured and hides in the forest to escape his attacker, only to meet a lonely monster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Wicked Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some drawings of fae Shinji</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Two Hollows and a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Despite being literal monsters, hollows are also known to run on instinct, meaning that children could trigger their parental instincts. So young Shinji now has two dads.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Greek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hephaestus(Isshin) is tired of his wife's, Aphrodite, constant cheating so he visits the mortal world and falls in love with Masaki, a witch, and has a son. Furious, Aphrodite sends furies to kill them only for Masaki to use the last of her magic to fake Ichigo's death. Scared for his son, Isshin leaves him in the care of Shinji and the Visoreds. However as Ichigo ages, he becomes more curious, and eventually he starts leaving when the Visoreds aren't looking and going on adventures, much to his guardians' dismay.</p>
<p>■Other<br/>-Masaki: A witch of Greek descent that was favored by Hecate herself, mother of Ichigo.<br/>-Chad: The minotaur trapped in the maze, became less violent due to his grandfather visiting him. Was freed by Ichigo and is now one of his loyal followers.<br/>-Rukia: Frost nymph, her shard of ice began melting, weakening her, but Kaien and Isshin created a special jar to protect it in Kaien's palace. Mets Ichigo during one of Isshin's annual visits.<br/>-Uryu: A witch of German descent, was rescued by Ichigo and became one of his followers.<br/>-Tokinada: King Sisyphus.<br/>■Demi-Gods<br/>-Ichigo: Son of Hephaestus and the witch Masaki, raised by Dionysus and his followers.<br/>-Orihime: Daughter of Apollo, raised alongside Ichigo.<br/>■Gods:[human name: god name]<br/>-Unohana: Apollo<br/>-Shinji: Dionysus<br/>-Isshin: Hephaestus<br/>-Kaien: Poseidon<br/>-Ukitake: Persephone<br/>-Shunsui: Hades<br/>-Seinosuke: Thanatos<br/>-Hanataro: Hypnos<br/>-Rin: Pasithea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Cowboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shinji is an ex-sheriff who became the leader of a gang called the Visoreds. Ichigo is the eldest daughter of Karakura sheriff Isshin. She works as both a barmaid and a doctor. She meets the outlaw after he got into a fight with her father and treats his wounds. She ends up protecting the blonde when her father tries to arrest him and convinces him to leave the outlaw alone. As a result, Shinji will always stay as close as possible to Ichigo. Ichigo finds this behavior cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ichigo's sent back in time to stop Aizen from happening. Only, he's pretty sure Urahara messed up somewhere because barely anyone he knows exist. Shunsui, Ukitake, Yamamoto, and Unohana are the only people he knows.<br/>   Then Shinji drops into his lap.<br/>   Literally. He fell off the Academy roof and Ichigo caught him. Now he has a blonde shadow.<br/>   Shinji knows there's something off about the new Shiba. The way his eyes turn gold when he's angry, how his voice will occasionally echo, the quicksilver flickers of hollow reiatsu during training. He can feel the raw power every time their swords clash. He should tell someone. Tell the captains about this hybrid.<br/>   But he doesn't. He keeps it to himself. He doesn't know if it's out of loyalty(Ichigo's the kindest and most honest person he knows), stupidity(perhaps his personality is nothing more then a trick to pull in prey), or morbid curiosity, to see how Seireitei reacts. Either way, the sex is great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. edits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[NSFW: Please do not view this chapter if you are under 18.]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Demons and Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The King of Demons, Ichigo is tasked with killing any angel that steps into Hell. Eventually, Heaven launches a full scale attack on Hell in hopes that they'll take him down. They don't.<br/>    Shinji is an angel sent to take down Ichigo but during the fight he hits his head and can't remember anything but his name and that he serves a King. When Ichigo introduces himself as the King of Demon he immediately assumes that he's his King and follows him without question.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[NSFW]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Local teratophile fucks a siren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. doodles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These don't have any particular backstories to go with them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. sketches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The Witch and the Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ichigo, the Demon King himself, is forcefully summoned by Ginjo, who plans to use him to take over the capital and force non-mages out. However, his attempt is ruined due to his fellow Fullbringers realizing just how messed up his plans are and informing the Seireitei, who sends Shinji and several other Captains. Hirako accidentally creates a contract with him, since Ginjo hadn't been able to, and now he has an overpowered demon as his companion. A demon who has no problem using him as a pillow and commandeering the kitchen at every possible opportunity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Mythos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bugbear!Aizen, Mishipeshu!Ichigo, and Fairy!Shinji.<br/>   Fae species, like fairies, are considered delicacies to other Mythos. So, to impress Ichigo, Aizen caught and offered Shinji to him as a snack, only for Ichigo to take a liking to him. While Ichigo is quite protective of the small fae, Aizen likes to mess with him by pretending to eat him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Fish Folk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merman Shinji with Siren Ichigo and Cryptozoologist Shinji with Siren Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Aizen.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The summons were originally going to be more fleshed out and have more appearances, but that ended up being scrapped. Here are the references for the manticore summons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>